Ffuns
by fanofsilvervolvos4life
Summary: After the death of his Princess, this Prince Charming is trying to find life after the loss.


**A/N** Hey guys! This was my entry for the Pick Your Own Adventure O/S Contest. I would like to thank Dragonfly336 for being a super awesome beta and getting this back to me quickly so I could enter on time. She rocks my socks as always! This came about because at the time, I could not get the song Snuff (look at the title REALLY hard...yeah...like that?..lol. I's sneaky lol) by Slipknot out of my head. At the same time, I saw somebody tweet about this contest, I believe it was one of the creatures as I follow both...lol. Anywho, I picked my 5 words from the list and came up with the darkest thing I've EVER written! lol. I loved dabbling in the dark side for a bit. Who knows, I may do it again soon lol. Thanks for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy it.

Submission Heading: Pick Your Own Adventure O/S Contest

PenName: fanofsilvervolvos4life

Title: Ffuns

Rating & Any Needed Warnings: M

Word Count: 2717

Pairing: N/A

Words Selected: Death, Bedroom, Grief, Heart, Clusterfuck

Summary: After the death of his Princess, this Prince Charming is trying to find life after the loss.

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight! **shakes head** She's so lucky.

There was a song I once heard. It quickly became one of my favorites. I heard it again the other day and realized just how much that song explains my life to a tee now. There is one line in particular that really hits home..._I couldn't face a life without your light. _How true that is for me now.

My wife of ten years was murdered. There was a guy she worked with, Jack, that turned out to be stalking my wife. He had been following her for years without us ever knowing. Of course, that didn't come out until the trial, but we'll come back to that. One day, Jack got ballsy and actually applied for a job at the same place my wife worked. He got hired and had to work with my wife on occasion. After working on a few projects together, my wife told me she didn't feel comfortable around him. She always felt like he was trying to get closer to her anyway he could and started to get really touchy-feely. Eventually, she filed a sexual harassment suit against Jack. It was that harassment suit that set things into motion. He got fired and because he was upset about losing his job, he blamed my wife. Jack broke into my home while I was at work late one night, and murdered my wife while she slept. It still smells like death to me in our bedroom, where it took place. I can't even sleep in there. Some days I can't even be in the house we once shared. She was the love of my life and she was taken from me way too early.

Jack had a room that was full of pictures of my wife. They ranged from when she graduated high school, all the way up to the present. He even was gutsy enough to take shots of my wife working those few times they did work together. One shot really upset me. My wife was wearing a skirt and he somehow got a picture of her bending over and you could see where his hand was lifting up her skirt enough that her underwear was showing. Thinking back on how my wife's life wasn't private since right after high school, made me livid. I was supposed to be her husband and protect her from assholes like that! How is it that he slipped through the cracks and nobody seemed to notice? Me included. Jack is now enjoying a nine by nine cell for the rest of his life. Hope it was worth it you worthless fuck! You stole the love of my life away from me! I try not to think of the horrible night Jack took her away from me, but it's so hard some days. I do however try on a daily basis to keep the good memories of her, of us, alive.

We met in high school. The moment I laid eyes on her, I just knew she was the one. People used to think I was insane for telling them I was going to marry her. I was only thirteen! What did I know about love and marriage? I may not have known much about those types of adult things, but I did know she was it for me. My true love.

She once told me that the first time she saw me, she knew I was her 'Prince Charming', but she thought she was too ordinary for someone like me. I was the popular boy in school and pretty much had many girls to choose from. She always tried to blend in with the crowd. She was successful in doing this with everybody else, but not with me. She stuck out like a sore thumb. A very beautiful sore thumb, that is. Even though I could've had my pick of any girl I wanted, I was never interested. I only had eyes for one girl, that girl later became known as 'My Princess'.

Once Junior Prom came around, we had a few classes together but we still didn't talk much. I always tried to start up a conversation with her, but she was too shy. I finally asked her to the prom, and she was so shocked I had asked her of all people that she didn't tell me yes right away. By the end of the day, she confirmed and made me the happiest man on earth.

The night of the Junior Prom was the happiest night of my life...well...at the time it was the happiest day of my life, but we will get to that. She looked stunning in her blue shimmery dress. It came down to her knees and she had these black heels on that made her just a bit taller than she normally would have been. I gave her a white orchid corsage that matched perfectly with her dress. I wore the traditional black tux and she said I looked even more like her Prince Charming than ever.

Neither one of us knew what we were doing since we had never been on a date, let alone had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, but we made it through. Our first dance couldn't have been more perfect. I held her close to me, but not too close, as we swayed to the music, being as awkward as two teens could be. The song that was playing was Open Arms by Journey. From that day forward, it was known as 'our song.' After the song stopped playing, I asked her if she would be my girlfriend. She blushed, and told me yes and we shared our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. From that moment on, we were inseparable. Up until recent events, that is.

The grieftears at my soul. The last time I even cracked a smile was the night before she was taken from me. We had made mad, passionate love to each other that night. It was almost as though we knew it was going to be our last night together. It was sweet, desperate, and hot as hell. Don't get me wrong, I loved all the times we made love, but that night, without a doubt, was the best. Afterward, we laid together, intertwined as one, just talking and cuddling. I loved being so close to her during and after sex. I came to realize that I would always love her and only her. Now that she is gone, I know that I'll be alone until the day I die. I don't want to get over her. I'm just a torn, broken man now.

I came across a box the other day that had all of the old letters we wrote to each other throughout the years. I picked up the box and took out one of the letters she wrote to me and pressed it to my lips. My heart broke because it still smelled like her. She had a sweet smell to her, like honey with a hint of flowers. God, how I miss that. This particular letter she wrote the morning after we made love for the first time. It was the morning after our wedding night. The note says...

_To My Prince Charming,_

_Thank you for the best night of my life. I must say, you looked so dashing in your tux. You also made me feel so beautiful in my dress...and out of it. **wink** You were wonderful last night. Just think, we have many years to come to practice the act of making love. I look forward to those days and nights with you. Thank you also for being my husband, but most important, thank you for choosing me to be your wife. You truly made me feel like Cinderella as we danced to our song. _

_Forever,_

_Your Princess._

For the first time in, I don't even know how long, I actually crack a sad smile.

Our wedding day was so wonderful. It couldn't have gone any more perfect that it had. The sun was shining, it was a warm summer day but not too warm, the food was excellent, but most of all, my wife looked stunning. We both truly felt that I really was Prince Charming and she was My Princess. Her wedding dress fit her so perfectly, showing off all her best features. Her eyes just sparkled as the beading on her dress shined in the light, the 'girls' were awfully perky, the curves of her hips made me think of all the naughty things I wanted to do to her in our hotel room as I watched her walk down the aisle with her father. After that thought, I felt like I needed to go to confession because we were in a church, after all.

We both cried as we said our vows to each other, during the exchanging of the rings, and the moment I got to kiss her for the first time as my wife. What could I say, we were a sappy couple. Even during our first dance we couldn't keep the happy tears at bay. We walked into the reception after they announce us and went right to the dance floor. There we slow danced to the song that brought us together in the first place, Open Arms. I held her as close as possible, unlike the last time we danced to this song at prom. I sang the lyrics into her ear as we danced. She placed her hand right behind my head as to keep me like that forever. As I sang, she cried, which in turn, got me going. I never wanted to leave her side. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

After the reception, came our first night as husband and wife. I was never so nervous in my life. Not even when I proposed to her. Tonight was going to be our first sexual experience, ever! I knew I would be nervous, so all week, I did as much research as possible on the internet on how to make this experience pleasurable for both of us. I also may have asked my brothers for help in that department as well. After they stopped laughing at me and cracking jokes, they really were very helpful.

My wife jumped in the shower to get all the 'goopy stuff' out of her hair and to freshen up a bit. I waited for her under the covers in nothing but sleep pants. I figured she would want something to unwrap, after all. After a little while, she appeared in front of me in a black bra and these barely there panties that didn't leave anything to the imagination. I was speechless. She looked so beautiful. Who was I kidding...she looked amazing all day, but in that moment, I could practically see the desire dripping off her. I was a shaking mess as she crawled seductively across the bed, smiling the whole time. She had been waiting ages, as she put it, for this moment. I told her in the beginning I wanted to wait until marriage to have sex. I wanted it to be a special moment for the both of us. Boy, was I right! I was also kicking myself later on thinking, 'Look what you have been missing out on!'

Once she reached me, I brought a shaking hand to her cheek. I told her how beautiful she looked today and in that moment. She blushed_. __God, how I miss her blush._She thanked me and I went in for a kiss. That kiss started a frenzy that neither one of us could stop, or wanted to, for that matter. Even after all the reading and advice I had gotten from my brothers, I realized I had no clue what the hell I was doing. But somehow, by some miracle, it just worked for us. Once we got through the awful 'breaking the barrier' part, things couldn't have been more perfect. We fit together as though we were made for each other. With each thrust, kiss, touch, and an occasional whisper of 'I love you,' I showed her just how much she was loved and would be loved for the rest of her life. She gave it right back with each moan, pant, and 'I love you' whispered back.

I could hear the tears fall onto the letter that I realized was still in my hand. I couldn't hold back the sobs. I dropped to my knees and drop the box in the process. I heard something hit the floor, but I didn't look right away. _I miss you so much my love._ _My life is just one huge __clusterfuck__ without you. I just wish there was something I could do to bring you back to me. I'm so lost without you._ I finally looked up and noticed something on the floor. I picked it up and saw that it's a pacifier with a note attached to it. My hands started to shake as I opened up the note attached. The note said...

_I'm pregnant!_

This can't be happening! It's been so long since she has been gone. How had I never come across this before? I clutched the little pacifier tight to my chest while I break down and sob. I feel like I'm grieving all over again. Not only did I lose my wife that night, but I also lost my son...or daughter. Then it hits me, my wife was trying to tell me something as I was going out the door the last time I saw her alive, but I was running late and had asked her if it could wait until I got home. I gave her a quick kiss and was out the door. She was trying to tell me that morning that she was pregnant. Just then I felt the need to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything that I had eaten that day, which wasn't much.

I decided that I needed to get out of the house. As stupid as it sounds, I found a piece of yarn and tied it around the pacifier, with the note still attached, and made it into a necklace. I put it around my neck grab my keys and start to walk to my Volvo. My wife just loved my car. It may be old, but I can't get rid of it. I've had way too many good memories with her in this car. Letting it go would almost be like letting her go, and I just can't do that. I jumped in, started it up, and headed towards the main highway. I'm really not sure where I was headed, but I just needed to get out of that house. I drove, gripping tightly to the new necklace I had around my neck.

After hours of driving around, I figured it's best to head home. As I drove back, I turned on the radio. The first song that comes on is _Open Arms_ by Journey, _our song_. I started to feel the tears stream down my face. Just then I hear squealing tires and see headlights heading right towards my car, then I heard a loud crash. I feel myself flying through the air and land hard on the ground_._ I laid there, not able to move and could still faintly hear our song playing. I felt myself fading and then I see this bright light and hear somebody call my name. It's her voice! Then I see her, she looks even more beautiful than I remember. She tells me I need to come with her. I just laid there looking at her not believing that this is real. It can't be real. She's been dead for so long. She took my hand and helped me up. As I stand, I see a body lying on the ground with people all around. I realize that it's me. How can it be me? I'm standing right here! Then it hits me. I turn back to my wife. She smiles at me.

"Come on, Edward. There is a little girl that is anxiously waiting to meet her daddy."

**A/N Thanks for reading.**


End file.
